etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Floris (Darkest Dungeon)
Zobacz też: Floris (Filantrop Barnaba). Floris - przywódca ekspedycji do Posiadłości Niedźwiedź; krzyżowiec. Charakter Przed walką z Krzykliwym Prorokiem Floris, jak każdy prawdziwy krzyżowiec, jest bardzo dzielny i odważny. Jako przedstawiciel tej szlachetniej klasy musi charakteryzować się bojaźnią bożą. Jego marzeniem jest zostanie paladynem, dlatego stał się wojownikiem światła. Lubi walczyć w dobrze oświetlonych miejscach. Prawdopodobnie służył kiedyś na statku, ponieważ zna wiele taktyk do walki w zatoce. Niestety drogę do swego marzenia zagradza mu ostatnia cecha. Jest nią kleptomania. Floris uwielbia pożyczać ''rzeczy innych na nieokreślony czas. Nie można zostawić przy nim niczego nawet na chwilę. Po walce z Krzykliwym Prorokiem Krzyżowiec po starciu z Prorokiem został odmieniony. Zapomniał o swojej dalekiej przeszłości i ideałach. W zamian za to odkrył w sobie siłę, a jego uderzenia stały się precyzyjniejsze. Chwile spędzone sam na sam z potworem przyniosły ze sobą negatywne skutki. Floris zaczął się zamartwiać, prawdopodobnie przez powracające straszne i traumatyczne wspomnienia. Ponadto ucierpiała jego męskość i ma teraz rannego ptaszka. Historia Floris otrzymał list od swego krewnego Antenata. Zawarta była w nim informacja o zepsuciu niszczącym tereny rodowego dworu Niedźwiedź. Krzyżowiec nie zastanawiając się długo, wziął swój ekwipunek i ze swym nieodłącznym przyjacielem Dismasem wyruszył w podroż. Jadąc w kierunku posiadłości koło w ich powozie popsuło się, przez co bohaterowie musieli przejść stary trakt na piechotę. Po drodze natknęli się na bandytów. Po wymianie ciosów i strzałów Floris i Dismas mieli już wolną drogę do miasteczka należącego do dworu Niedźwiedź. Dokładna treść listu Antenata ''Florisie! Nasz ród został przeklęty. Zapewne pamiętasz nasz stary dom, bogaty i majestatyczny. Piętrzący się wyniośle nad wrzosowiskiem. Cały swój żywot spędziłem w tej prastarej, owianej złą sławą posiadłości. Pławiłem się w dekadencji i luksusach. A jednak zwykła ekstrawagancja zaczynała mnie męczyć. Pojedyncze, niepokojące opowieści sugerowały, że posiadłość była bramą prowadzącą do jakiejś fantastycznej i nienazwanej potęgi. Z pomocą relikwii i rytuałów, każdy wysiłek kierowałem ku odkopaniu i odzyskaniu tych długo pogrzebanych tajemnic, trwoniąc to, co zostało z naszej rodzinnej fortuny na śniadych robotników i solidne łopaty. Wreszcie, pośród nasiąkniętych solą grani, pod najniższymi fundamentami, odkopaliśmy ten przeklęty portal i zbudziliśmy pradawne zło. Każdy nasz krok poruszał i niepokoił starożytną ziemię, lecz my tkwiliśmy w królestwie śmierci i szaleństwa! W końcu udało mi się samotnie zbiec, w towarzystwie jedynie śmiechu i płaczu, pod pradawnymi, pociemniałymi arkadami. Aż do utraty przytomności. Zapewne pamiętasz nasz stary dom, bogaty i majestatyczny. To przeżarte zgnilizną wynaturzenie! Błagam, wróć do domu, zdobądź swe dziedzictwo i ocal naszą rodzinę przed wygłodniałymi cieniami Najmroczniejszego Lochu. Antenat Pierwsza wyprawa po Proroka Do wyprawy wybrani zostali Bzyku, Analny Wojownik i Jankiel. Ta trójka pod dowództwem Florisa miała pokonać Krzykliwego Proroka. Ekspedycja początkowo nie napotykała problemów. Mimo kilku walk drużyna radziła sobie dobrze. Tylko zbrojmistrz był lekko ranny. Zwrotnymi momentami okazały się dwie walki. W pierwszej wrodzy kultyści i szkielety mocno zraniły Analnego Wojownika. Mimo jego ciężkich ran Floris rozkazał iść dalej. Druga walka rozpoczęła się na korytarzu tuż po wyjściu z pomieszczenia, w którym skończyła się poprzednia batalia. Drużyna została zaatakowana przez bandytów. Mimo prób Bzyka i Jankiela parszywy fizylier zabił zbrojmistrza. Reszta oddziału pokonała pozostałych przy życiu wrogów. Krzyżowiec kazał wrócić do osady z ciałem Analnego Wojownika. Druga wyprawa po Proroka Poprzednia ekspedycja nie dawała Florisowi spokoju. Chcąc pomścić zmarłego zbrojmistrza podjął decyzję o ponownej próbie zabicia Proroka. Do tej ciężkiej wyprawy wybrał Dicera the Jestera, Laryna Obieracza i Milańską. Również i ta ekspedycja wydawała się przebiegać pomyślnie. Podczas wędrówki do swego celu stoczyli kilka walk, lecz drużyna nie miała sobie równych. W pomieszczeniu przed domniemaną pozycją Proroka postanowiono rozłożyć obóz. Zarządzono, że każdy otrzyma pełne racje. Milańska wykorzystując swoją wiedzę medyczną opatrzyła Florisa, a Laryn Obieracz opowiadał żarty. Dzięki jego specyficznemu poczuciu humoru drużyna trochę się odstresowała. Krzyżowiec jako przywódca tej wyprawy, jak i ekspedycji wygłosił żarliwą przemowę, by natchnąć swych ludzi. Po tym moralizującym wykładzie wszyscy odpoczęli i weszli do komnaty Proroka. Rozpoczęła się walka. Pierwszym ruchem oponenta było oplucie kwasem drużyny. Po atakach awanturników ich cel zagruzował Milańską i Dicera the Jestera, który poprzez otrzymane obrażenia przybliżył się do wrót śmierci. Uprzedził go jednak Laryn, który po kolejnym gruzowaniu był tak wyczerpany, że kwas zakończył jego żywot. Po kolejnych minutach walki, pomimo leczenia przez Milańską, padł także Dicer the Jester, a Floris został ogłuszony. Pozostała przy życiu kapłanka próbowała uciekać, jednak bezskutecznie – prawie zginęła przygnieciona kamieniem. Po walce z Prorokiem Nikt nie wiedział o przeżyciu Florisa i Milańskiej. Z pierwszym ocalałym Prorok robił straszne rzeczy. Żywa część ekspedycji postanowiła się zemścić i po raz kolejny krzykacz z ruin został celem wyprawy. Nowej ekipie udało się pokonać potwora przy okazji znajdując Florisa. Szczęśliwi z pokonania wroga i odnalezienia przywódcy wrócili do osady. Krzyżowiec po traumatycznych chwilach był odmieniony. Zaczął się zamartwiać, prawdopodobnie przez powracające straszne wspomnienia. Podczas tych wydarzeń ucierpiała jego męskość przez co Floris stał się rannym ptaszkiem. Śmierć Śmierć Florisa pozostaje zagadką – nie ostał się żaden świadek tego wydarzenia. Został zabity podczas wyprawy po Lampę Antenata, potężny artefakt, którego jednak nie udało się zdobyć. Statystyki i cechy Przed walką z Krzykliwym Prorokiem Po walce z Krzykliwym Prorokiem Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Darkest Dungeon